onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kaido King of the Beasts
Lemme hear ya flow sista Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go? Oh! Uh huh Archive 1 · 2 · 3 · 5 Big Mom Pirate Gallery Hey when you get the chance can you add Citron and Cinnamon to the BMP gallery thanks. --Opera298 (talk) 18:31, January 26, 2018 (UTC) When you get the change please add Boire to the BMP gallery thanks. Opera298 (talk) 03:10, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Who's Charlotte Pickle? There was no Charlotte Pickle. Opera298 (talk) 06:51, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Templates and Draft Pages I'm trying to clean up the Navibox Template categories, and part of it was merge and . Unfortunately, when adding the former to Category:Candidates for deletion it putted some of your draft pages in that category as well. Please take note of this and replace the naviboxs on your pages. Also. If you can help in deleting that template it would be appreciated. Thank you. Rhavkin (talk) 09:23, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: Current Events Template Tell me more about this current events template. How does it work? This is the first time I ever heard of it.Fliu (talk) 04:31, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Re: Stop There were no objections for over a month. How long was i supposed to wait for it? Rhavkin (talk) 05:20, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Team Attack " "600 Million Jackpot attack is fine because it was given a combination name" and "because not only it wasn't intentional team attack" Gyojin Karate Death Gomu Gomu no Gosenmaigawara Seiken Wink Bazooka has no name and was not made intentionally. Also "not combining their abilities to strike a single opponent" " Is my position correct or not? --PaleChaos (talk) 17:53, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Awaikage Have you checked the recent message I've left on my talk page?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:16, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Mochi Mochi no Mi I read 884. It only confirms my edit. What exactly is wrong with it? Please provide scan confirming that Katakuri cannot transform reflexivelly. Thank you--Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 20:38, February 14, 2018 (UTC) That doesn't state at all that he can't transform reflexively. It just says that Katakuri, unlike Logias, learned to be invulnerable to Haki-based attacks using his smarts and Haki. It doesn't say anything about if he is or isn't able to transform reflexively. Please, provide any evidence saying that Katakuri can't turn into mochi on reflex. Thank you.--Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 21:33, February 14, 2018 (UTC) MDL Relationships Can you have a look here and make a new page from it?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:21, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Kaido I don't know how your process works but after that message from Yata can you please have a look at the page before another thousand is added?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 19:38, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Kaido it has already been a day since your edit is there more to be done?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:24, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Luffy's hand posture He even uses it on the very image posted on that page, man. Can't you see it?--Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 07:15, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Thank you very much. I apologize for my poor grammar. My country doesn't offer good education of English... Have a nice day!--Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 07:18, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Help with Luffy's Relationship Page Hello, Luffy's relationship page has gone over 100,000 bytes. I wonder if you can assist with cutting down the texts. Thank you.Fliu (talk) 17:34, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Yon:Talk So how many bytes should there be before a talk page is put into tabs?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:09, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Ru: Infobox References You're wrong. Volume number of SBS and page is not enough, so I correctly acted that I wrote in the Bartolomeo's infobox fan question. Do not teach me how to edit the pages, I know how to do it. Do you understand? Babaev (talk) 21:45, March 1, 2018 (UTC) My recent edit not construed as vandalism. I'm right edit Bartolomeo's page. You just can't understand me. I want to contribute, but you and others don't want to recognize my editing good. Babaev (talk) 22:06, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Luffy's tabs I don't know which edit it was, but the tabs appear before the naviboxes. Do you know how to fix that? Rhavkin (talk) 20:14, March 5, 2018 (UTC) re:Grammar Okay, what and how I need explain them? Babaev (talk) 09:36, March 8, 2018 (UTC) For example, characters share their birthdays with each other, so this information needs to be edited in SBS-Based Trivia. So it is necessary to writeшт Trivia Guidelines, right? Babaev (talk) 10:37, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Then why in the calendar on birthdays it is shown that Vivi and Killer's birthday is February 2nd? If they were born on the same day, it means that they share it, no matter what. And this applies not only to them, but to all other characters of manga and anime One Piece. In addition, all the characters share with each other not only their birthdays, but also their favorite and least favorite food, hobbies, real-world nationalities and so on, no matter what. I understand this better than you and all other editors One Piece Wiki. You don't understand this, because you don't care. Babaev (talk) 11:24, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Whrite this all in Trivia Guidelines? Babaev (talk) 13:24, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Tell me, please. What I need write in Trivia Guidelines? Babaev (talk) 16:16, March 8, 2018 (UTC) I'm write in Trivia Guidelines what I want. What next? Babaev (talk) 17:08, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Where is talk page and what I need to tell them? Babaev (talk) 10:28, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Gold Navibox How much longer until you provide a template for this link it has been mouths?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:35, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Re: Japanese Hello there. While I'm not Seelentau, I can read a bit Japanese and watch raw anime without subtitles to a extent. I guess after watching almost over a decade anime in Japanese and last 3-4 years learning more about the language(admittedly self-taught) does that. JouXIII (talk) 18:53, March 19, 2018 (UTC) False You are lying to me. You don't understand, because you don't care. Robin and Nami share terrible experiences. They left the crew at some point. Both had a difficult childhood and they both suffered from the tyranny of the main antagonists, Arlong and Spandam, and both lost their mothers. They are also was turned by two female of Donquixote Pirates into different things. Nami was turned into a art by Jora, and Robin was turned into a toy by Sugar. Babaev (talk) 13:24, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Robin's past Fine, I understood you. What about Robin? Her past doesn't has some similarities with fairytale character Cinderella? Babaev (talk) 20:30, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Worst Generation You again spoiled everything I edited. Bring back all the little things in the "Worst Generation" page right now. If you do not, I will not forgive you for this. And more edit those pages, which I edited correctly. You're the worst editor, you do not know how to edit pages. Do you understand? Babaev (talk) 18:30, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Spoilers You spoiled all the pages that I edited correctly. For this I hate you. Babaev (talk) 23:10, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Yeh u succ 21:01, March 27, 2018 (UTC) ban kaido booooo 22:02, March 27, 2018 (UTC) Those poor pages weren't even caught up to the anime. How could you spoil them like that? :( 04:16, March 28, 2018 (UTC) https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/wanpies/images/1/19/Mom.gif/revision/latest?cb=20180328042636 Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:27, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Sanji Retrieval Team deceased?! With all due respect, I'm this close to demanding what in the name of the Matrix do you think you're doing! I know it's speculative, but now is the worst possible time for you to troll anyone! It's hardly the end of the series, so please don't do this! Sorry to sound abrasive, but you have an actual position on this wiki, so this should be below you.Observer Supreme 04:26, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Instead of putting up news of a sequel without a source how about you take a look at the navibox I keep mentioning.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:33, April 1, 2018 (UTC) :Who, me?Observer Supreme 04:36, April 1, 2018 (UTC) This reply is for Observer Supreme. I support what you believe, but please take the recent edits with a grain of salt. Every year at the same date, some websites might have strange information or appearances, but the day after, everything reverted. Think about what day is it now (using UTC) and if you still feel upset, think about the day after. I'm not gonna say what people are celebrating today directly; that will spoil the fun. 04:38, April 1, 2018 (UTC)